(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular table, such as a conference table, and in particular to a modular table formed of a plurality of modules having triangular-shaped tops, each top having a central opening and being formed of three identical triangular-shaped components.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to form a table of a size that will accommodate the presence of several persons, such as a conference table, by attaching several sections or modules so that their tops are fitted together in a common plane to form the top of a single table. Generally, each module is comprised of a horizontal, planar top, and a support basic, which may be of various forms, such as a pedestal or a plurality of legs.
The modules that are joined to form the table may be of a plurality of shapes, such as those illustrated in the following patents:
______________________________________ 5,595,126 Yeh 3,741,852 Keener 3,053,598 Cheslow 4,922,835 Van Vliet et al. 5,438,937 Ball et al. 4,732,088 Koechlin et al. ______________________________________
Alternatively, the table can be formed of a plurality of identical modules, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,147 to Shettles al., relating to a table constructed from a plurality of triangular-shaped individual table modules with solid one-piece tops.
Prior art modular tables, however, do not make any provision for utilization with modern computing equipment or other electrical or electronic equipment that must be attached to electrical outlets or other utility outlets that are frequently positioned in the floor beneath the table. In addition, the tops of the modules are costly to manufacture, or have such a small surface area that several modules must be joined to form a work surface suitable for several people. In other constructions, the table requires the joinder of several different shaped modules, resulting in a more expensive product to manufacture, and reducing the number of possible table configurations.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a modular table, such as a conference table, that can be constructed by joining identical table modules in various configurations, with the top of each module, in turn, being constructed of identical components to reduce the manufacturing cost. In addition, there is a need for a modular table that is formed of modules permitting access through the top of the modular table to electrical and other utility outlets positioned beneath the table.